The rescue
by Scarlet and Violet
Summary: Follow Edwards side of when he rescue Bella from the tracker.


**This is my second publishing on fanfiction. Please help me get better by commenting. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I told her she was safe and when I could, I would come back and get her, she was everything to me. I saw the fear in her eyes, she tried to be strong but I knew she did not know what to believe. The idea for her to get into the car and leave right now, neither of us like but both knew was the right thing. She needed to get away and I had to save her life.

Me, Rosalie and Emmett ran through the woods, trying to convince him to keep tracking her scent. Rosalie was wearing Bella's jacket and we ran towards the city line, away from the city of Forks. We had to make it as real as possible to make him believe that she was really gone. After a couple of hours running, he had figured it out and knew they played a trick on him.

I was desperate to find Bella. It was because of me she was not safe. I took her to the field to play with us and it was because of me she was in danger. I had to find her and I had to stop the tracker. Carlisle drove me to the hotel where Alice and Jasper kept her. I called her from the car and she seemed calm and determined and I felt like she trusted me to safe her. I would do everything for this girl but first, we had to get to her.

When we arrived I felt something was wrong, I met Alice at the entrance and she told me that Bella was gone. They had gone downstairs to pick up some food from the restaurant but when they came back up, she was gone. We went through everything they had done prior to that and Alice told me about her vision and the painting she made out of it. That Bella recognized the place as her old ballet school. I knew she had a lead on me so I had to hurry. She could not be alone with the tracker so close to her. I became desperate. What if the tracker already found her? He knew that his only mission was to kill her and get a taste of her blood.

I told the rest of the family that we needed to get to the ballet school quickly. I knew I was the fastest so I took the lead. When I arrived at the ballet school, I heard her screaming. It was a desperate scream and I knew the tracker already found her. I heard her say my name and I knew she's been hurt. My emotions reached the roof and even if I was terribly heartbroken, I knew she counted on me and the only thing for me here was to save her. I put my emotions aside and I went in.

He was on top of her, holding her down with a camera in his hand. The only thought in my mind was that the bastard was going to videotape the whole thing. All I wanted was to end his life so he could never put his foot in this world again. I needed to do this for us, me and her. I needed to finish him before my family would get here. I wanted the pleasure.

My first though was to get him off Bella, I had to free her from his hands. I jumped over him pushing him away from her. That's when I first smelled the delicious scent of her beautiful blood. It was the first time I could smell it and I found it as appealing as I thought it would be. I knew that the tracker could smell her blood too and his only mission was to taste it. I had to dig deep not to fall into the trap and remember my own mission, to save Bella and kill him. I met Bella's gaze and I saw the fear in her eyes, I knew she was not sure I could stay strong through her scent and I saw her trying to cover up the blood with her shirt. She was not a vampire and she did not know how strong and delightful the scent of humans and especially hers were.

After a couple of rounds between me and the tracker, he threw me into the window and I felt blood sipper from my head and I felt a little dizzy. That's when I saw him lying over Bella, looked straight into my eyes when he took a bite of her. Her scream was even more terrified this time and I felt it like a punch in my stomach. With rage I jumped on top of him ready to finish his life. In the back of my head I heard her scream getting more and more distant.

At the same time as I took a bite of him, the rest of my family arrived. They started a fire to burn him down while I went over to Bella. I had to save her by getting the venom out of her body but I was not sure I would be able to contain myself once I tried her pleasant blood. If I sucked to long, I would kill her and I had not gone through all this to not have her by my side. Carlisle tried to convince me that I was strong enough, but I was not sure I was. I was terrified that I would kill the person I loved the most but sucking out the venom in her. If it was not for me, she would not been in this situation at all.


End file.
